The present invention relates to a technology of generating information on production.
In production of semiconductors or the like, with regard to a product to be produced, a simulation is performed on production devices used in production processes, time required for each of the production devices, and the like, to thereby make a production plan (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,178).
When the simulation is performed for making the production plan, an operator needs to manually input, for example, indices specifying capabilities of the production devices used in the production processes, and task needs time and effort.